Modern vehicles may be equipped with a system to avoid potential collisions with other vehicles. The system may be a low-speed collision avoidance system in communication with a plurality of vehicle sensors that may provide signals indicative of a vehicle speed and distance to an object so that brakes may be applied to stop the vehicle.